At Last
by poegrrll
Summary: I suck at summaries but it has to do with Logan and Remy coffee empathy and love. Don't ask just read. R & R are more then appreciated


At Last

By Poe

Disclaimer Remy & Logan and the rest of the X-Men don't belong to me they belong to Marvel and the evil corporation of Disney. The song "At Last" don't belong to me it's sung by Etta James either although I want it to. The only character that does belong to me is Adeline or Addie for short. The **words** are telepathic thoughts

It was 10 o clock at night on a Saturday night. The mansion was unusually quiet as Remy sat in the semi dark kitchen with his eyes shut, his long hands wrapped around his favorite coffee cup, the scent of his favorite coffee wafed through his nostrils, his cinnamon hair tied up in a pony tail, the radio was the only thing playing, a half smile was on his full lips, his long legs crossed across his ankles. A book was left discarded open on the side of the table.

Early that evening Bobby had asked him if he wanted to go to the club but Remy had declined saying he was tired. Bobby smiled and winked and grabbed his lover's hand. Quicksilver kissed him as they took off.

Remy watched them smiling and shook his head and went into the kitchen. He knew what Bobby meant by that wink but having The Wolverine as your lover was enough to put him in bed for days. Thank God Logan was gentle but there was that side of him that made Remy doubt his empathic abilities to calm down the feral side. Not that he didn't mind it but still.

He picked up the mug and sipped it and sighed wishing for his Nu Orleans. It tasted so good and since no one else liked it he had the whole can to himself. He thought to himself how different everyone was in their drink personalities esp after a long workout in The Danger Room and Scott always made them hard or when they were going after FOH or any of these sick twisted groups who wanted "Mutants dead." Tonight was one of them .

Logan and Remy were at a bar when they saw a young kid terrified and a mob chasing after him..his parents were the ones in the front. It always made Remy sick to see some kid's parents chasing after him or her after they found out that they were a mutant they had gotten up and protected the boy even if they were going to be killed until Logan popped his claws and snarled.

That was either a good or a bad thing most people civilians mostly didn't know how to react and usually left but unfortunately there was those times when they were terrified and just went after them. Tonight was not one of those nights thank God. Instead the mob and the parents left the kid even more scared and hopeless. Remy had offered the school and the kid had accepted tiredly and grateful.

Jubilee was giving him the "25 cent tour" and had given him a room and said that he would meet the head cheese of the place tomorrow. Logan had gone off on one of his night stalks and left Remy alone.

He made a pot of Community Coffee

Jubilee had come down with Addie to give him a good night kiss then left him alone after she found him not to be as social as he normally was. A soft tune came on as Remy got up and started swaying his hips seductively

At last  
My love has come along  
My lonely days over  
And life is like a song

Remy undid his ponytail and let his hair down, his eyes slitted shut dancing to the short tune and remembered the feeling he had when he heard the first strings of the violin. Goosebumps stood on his arms as he remembered the first time that he and Logan had danced to this song.

The taste of his lips tasty his arms around the younger man's waist. He could have sworn that the man that he loved was right there but he didn't want to open his eyes.

Suddenly he heard a very low bass voice whispering in his ear "Can I have this dance darlin?"

He felt his one of his arms snake around his waist but he knew he wasn't facing him. Logan's rough work worn hands lifted the back of Remy's hair sniffed it and then bit the tender skin on the back of his neck not breaking the skin.

Remy trembled at the intimacy of the feelings he was getting from the very intense man who had loved him. He moaned feeling his empathy growing around them.

Logan knew the kid didn't do this to anyone. He felt like if someone knew about the intensity they would use it to their advantage. He was gonna prove to Remy that he would never hurt him so he put down the walls that he had built up in his very long life and just shut down and just felt

"Ooh Yeah, Yeah, At last  
The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you"

The empathic flow he was riding on became even more like a drug to the young empath. Remy opened up his eyes in terror. He couldn't turn around because Logan just held onto him instead what he heard went to his heart.

"Relax darlin just let my feelings merge with you."

"But chere I could hurt you..I don't wanna.."

The bite increased on his neck as if he was telling the kid not to ruin it.

"Trust yer empathy darlin and most of all trust me." he said muffled.

Remy felt tears running down his neck as Logan let go. He shut his eyes and then gasped at all of the feelings.

"I found a dream  
That I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill  
To press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known"

When he closed his eyes he saw so many things *love,lust, passion, marriage*. At those last thought his eyes opened again in surprise. Did he just propose marriage in an empathetic haze? He didn't want to spoil it so he didn't say anything but he didn't close his eyes again.

"You smile  
You smile  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine at last"

Remy looked around the room and saw two distinct auras one of them was a very deep purple mixed with blue hues ***Dat must be mine.*** he thought.

The other one was black mixed with red looking like a storm ***Oh chere I'm so sorry*** he could feel tears falling down his cheeks.

He could feel so many things coming from the older man pain, anger and confusion

Logan turned him to face him concerned as if he knew that he was hurting "Rem? Are you okay?"

The love and concern in his voice brought his lover back but the auras wouldn't go away "Remy be so sorry chere. I told you it might bring up some things for this Cajun."

Logan noticed that the kid had regressed himself back into a third person and it was killing him to hear it. "Remy..."

But before he said anything else he slipped out of his arms and turned back to the coffee pot. He could see Remy's shoulders shaking. He went over to him but he stopped when he heard his voice reduced to a very low sob.

Logan cursed angrily under his breathe. This was the last thing he wanted to let the kid feel was his fucked up past.

"I just wanted you to feel the love I have for ya Rem. I didn't mean to make ya cry. I'm the asshole who made ya want to feel that. I just love ya so much. Jesus this is comin out all wrong!" He turned away and snarled his disgust.

Remy looked towards him and could feel that the anger was not directed at him. He took a deep breathe and sent a wave of compassion to the resident feral. He could feel him slowly calming down as he turned back to Remy.

"I'm sorry I asked, you gave. It's my fault."

Remy strolled over and put his hands around him and whispered

"Non chere don't apologize. I was just surprised is all. No one had ever asked me for dat Mec. And left demselves that wide open. It was just a little too much for dis here Cajun dat's all."

He picked Logan's head up pulled the shorter man to him his hands twirling into the dark thick hair and kissed him. The empathy blasted both of them but this time both of them were prepared, The auras brightened but it no longer scared Remy.

A low moan was pushed out of Logan's mouth. He had never felt so many feelings in one kiss. He had thought of the image of marriage again and sensed that the kid knew what he meant.

The kiss ended as Logan got on one knee a look in his eyes that Remy had never seen on his face before. He asked in a serious voice "So will ya?"

"Will I what chere?"

"Will ya marry me?"

Remy's eyes filled with tears. He couldn't believe that he was hearing it. Most of all he couldn't believe his own answer "Yes."

Logan got up and kissed him again with all of the love that he could give. It nearly knocked Remy off of his feet.

Before he knew it a simple gold band was on his ring finger. He couldn't help but cry happily as he sent a huge empathetic wave through the whole mansion.

Up in the dorms doors were being opened some in terror,others in curiousity. Scott was about ready to rush out but Jean held him back smiling.

His voice strained "But Jean..we're under attack!"

Her voice was calm and even the smile never left her face "No Scott that's something even much more important then all of the battles in the world."

She whispered into his ear as Scott's eyes bulged in surprise "That was Remy?"

Before closing their door she sent a telepathic message to the happy couple

***Congratulations but you scared the crap out of my husband.* a giggle and she was gone.**

**Logan laughed and said "Poor Scoot' and then kissed his fiance once again.**

**This time Remy moaned and sent another shock wave. He just couldn't help it. Jubilee opened up her door and rubbed her eyes and snorted "I gotta get my own place."**

**She saw Addie's door open and her daughter stood in the doorway. Her hair was a snarled mess she was rubbing her eyes tiredly as Jubilee came over and picked her up "Mommy what was that?"**

**Jubilee smiled "I think your daddy has finally asked your papa something. Something that should have happened a long time ago."**

**Addie looked up at her with concern and a bit of puzzlement "What Mommy?"**

**Jubilee rubbed noses with Addie lovingly as she took her daughter back to bed and tucked her back into bed**

"**I'm sure you'll be the first one to know sweetie in the morning. Can you wait?"**

**Addie yawned showing her canines and shook her head "Uh huh."**

**Jubilee began to stroke her head and it took her a few more minutes to fall back to sleep.**

**With that Jubilee got up and went back to her room before saying something to Logan and Remy in her own telepathic message *Wolvie, Gumbo Addie felt that but she's back to sleep. Night you two. Love ya.***

**The two man blushed but before they could say anything Jubilee was gone.**

**The radio still was playing as Logan grabbed Remy's cup and swallowed "Could get use to this stuff." Logan said jokingly.**

**Remy took the cup away from him and put it back on the table "Non chere you stick with your spoon sticking up out of yer mug and leave Remy's coffee alone nes pa?"**

**Logan chuckled deep in his chest and began dancing again with him. The dark closed in around them. "Love ya darlin."**

"**Remy know. Love ya too chere."**

**The End**


End file.
